Mi amor eterno
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: Sakura murio por una enfermedad del corazon, 15 años despues alguien toma su lugar como card captor temporalmente, Sakura y la mayoria de sus amigos reencarnan para luchar con un nuevo enemigo, habra Y+S, S+S, **HISTORIA TERMINADA**
1. Una alumna nueva

Mi amor eterno (1º parte)

Esto ocurrió 15 años después de la muerte de la Maestra de Cartas

"Hola mi nombre es Yamato Ishida, pero todos me dicen Matt, tengo 15 años, voy en Preparatoria, soy muy malo para la música y soy genial para las matemáticas, también soy bueno para la gimnasia, todos me conocen por que soy muy amble con las personas."

-Buenos días-

-Bestia si gritas para decir buenos días, me dejaras sorda-

-Yo no soy ninguna bestia y yo no grito al decir buenos días-

-Pues, nunca te has escuchado-

"Bueno ella es mi hermana, su nombre es Asuka, ella tiene el poder de ver fantasmas y puede usar magia, talvez no sea muy fuerte con la magia, pero si puede proteger a una personas."

-Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos bestia-

-Yo no soy ninguna bestia-

-Como digas bestia-

-Ahí, algún día me la pagara-

-Tranquilo hijo, mejor ya vete, si no llegaras tarde-

-Bueno, ya me voy, adiós papá-

-Cuídate Matt-

"Mi mamá murió cundo yo nací, mi hermana no recuerda mucho de ella, pero mi papa sí, es cierto el nombre de mi papá es Touya Ishida, es buen cocinero de pasteles."

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días Matt-

-Buenos días Ishida-

"Bueno, tengo un gran amigo su nombre es Yaten Tendo y tengo una compañera que viene de Inglaterra y se llama Yuliana Tachicawa. Ella acostumbra llamarme por mi apellido, pero yo la llamo por su nombre, ella cree que yo tengo magia como ella, pero yo no creo, se que mi hermana tiene poderes pero yo no lo creo. También en la clase hay una chica muy bonita de pelo largo de color gris, ella siempre es muy callada su nombre es Tomoyo Daidouyi."

-Bueno alumnos hoy tendremos una nueva alumna, pasa por favor-

La puerta se abrió y entro una chica de pelo corto de color castaño, con los ojos verdes. Matt se sonrojo al verla y Yuliana se le quedo viendo fijamente.


	2. El primer encuentro de Matt y Kero y la ...

Mi amor eterno (2º parte)

La chica entro, era realmente hermosa, todos los hombres se quedaron embobados por semejante belleza, Yuliana estaba enojadísima, por que Matt no le quietaba la mirada de encima, a Yuliana le gustaba mucho Matt, aunque no le guste demostrarlo.

-Su nombre es Sakura Li Kinomoto-

-Perdón, me podría decir solo Sakura Kinomoto- 

-Claro- se sonrojo el maestro tan solo el hecho de verla

-Bueno, como les decía ella es Sakura Kinomoto, ella viene de Hong Kong, espero que la traten muy bien-

Tomoyo, la chica callada del salón, no dejaba de mirarla, se sonrojo ligeramente, sentía mariposas en el estomago (ella también esta enamorada de Sakura, como lo estaba la antigua Tomoyo).

-Bueno, siéntate atrás de Ishida-

La chica se dirigió en donde estaba Matt, quien se sonrojo al instante.

"Que bonita es, espero que seamos buenos amigo, o mas que amigos"

En la hora del receso Tomoyo se le acerco.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Mi nombre es....Tomoyo...Tomoyo Daidouyi-

Sakura se quedo impresionada por un mometo, por el nombre, pero ella sabía que no era su antigua amiga.

-Espero que seamos buenas amigas Tomoyo-

La chica se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza.

El receso termino y Sakura quiso ayudarle al profesor. El profesor le dijo que si podía pero se sonrojo.

Cuando acabaron las clases Matt se fue a su casa, no había nadie, de pronto se escucho un ruido en el sótano, Matt fue a ver que era, entonces vio un libro rosa que brillaba, lo tomo y vio que en el titulo decía "SAKURA" el se sonrojo el tan solo hecho de recordarla, lo abrió y vio una carta la leyó y todas las cartas se dispersaron, de repente del libro salió un muñeco de felpa amarillo. Matt se asusto pero luego comprendió que era importante sellar todas las cartas.

-Dime cuanto tiempo estuviste dormido?-

-Pues unos 15 años-

-Pero quien te durmió?-

-Mi maestra Sakura-

-Dime como son las cartas Sakura?-

-Bueno, las identificaras por que no son normales-

-Ah, como un ave gigante blanca que hace ruidos de águila-

-Exacta....un ave blanca?-

-Si esta allá fuera- Matt señalo afuera y era cierto ahí estaba el ave gigante

-Por que no me dices antes esa es vuelo tenemos que atraparla-

Matt intento salir de su casa pero no pudo

-Que pasa? Por que no puedo salir de aquí?-

-Esta es la presencia de mi ama-

-Pero tu dijiste que esta muerta-

Matt se acerco a la ventana estaba asustado, no quería que aquella ave lastimara a alguien, de repente desapareció.

-Que es lo que ha pasado?-

Matt intentaba tener una respuesta a su pregunta mientras que Kero

-Esa presencia es de mi ama no hay duda-

No muy lejos de ahí dos perdonas, una con alas y pelo largo de color plata se puede ver que es hombre y la otra se ve que es una mujer.

-Por que hiciste eso ama-

-El no tiene magia, solo un poco y no será capas de recolectarlas todas-

-Entonces quien abrió el libro-

-No te diste cuenta verdad Yue? Yo abrí ese libro-

-Bueno pero que hacemos en esta época-

-Yue, yo espero a mi amor, no acabamos nuestra misión, no lo recuerdas-

-Quieres decir que estamos esperando la reencarnación de Shaoran Li-

-Exacto Yue-

-Y no le dirás nada a Kerberus-

-No aun no, pero pronto se lo diré-

La muchacha sonrió y su acompañante también


	3. Un encuentro muy extraño

Mi amor eterno (3º parte)

Matt no podía creer que pasaba pero fue interrumpido por su hermana Asuka.

-Bestia te comiste todo lo que había en el refrigerador, me extraña que no te hayas comido la casa-

-Yo no soy ninguna bestia y no me comí todo lo que había en el refrigerador-

-A entonces desapareció-

Matt en ese momento recordó que Kerberus se la comió toda.

-Bueno yo ya me voy-

-Adiós bestia-

-No soy ninguna bestia-

De repente Matt choca con algo o alguien

-Ahí eso dolió-

-Mira bestia eres una amenaza-

-De que hablas?-

-A parte de que te comes toda la comida tiras a una chica-

Asuka fue corriendo a levantar a la chica, al momento de tocarla, sintió una gran magia, que la hizo quedar paralizada.

-Asuka estas bien-

-Si, solo sentí una magia muy poderosa-

-Ahí tire a Sakura-

-No te preocupes estoy bien-

-Iba a la escuela cuando me tropecé con tigo-

Sakura vio Asuka y le dijo al oído

-No tengas miedo, yo protegeré a tu hermano-


	4. Kero se lleva un día de sorpresas

Mi amor eterno (4º parte)

Asuka se le quedo viendo a la chica, no le paresia muy normal que le dijera eso, pero Sakura solo se limito a sonreírle. Sakura miro al suelo y puso una mirada cariñosa, puesto que a Matt se le había caído Kerberus. Sakura se agacho y con delicadeza, dulzura y ternura agarro al muñeco de felpa, se le quedo viendo dulcemente y le sonrió, claro Kerberus se dio cuenta de su magia y no podía creerlo, su mirada y sonrisa se parecían a su ama, se quedo en estado de shock por unos momentos.

-Ten, creo que es tuyo, Ishida-

Matt solo lo tomo rápidamente, estaba rojísimo, no lo podía creer, Sakura le vio el oso de felpa.

-Gracias- se sonrojo mas "_Ahora que va pensar de mí, dios a mi se me ocurre no cerrar debidamente mi mochila"_

-Sabes Ishida, yo también tengo esos muñecos de felpa, nunca pensé que fueras tan sensible, sabes me agradan las personas así como tu, que nunca olvidan su niñez-

Matt solo le sonrió _"Que bueno, le gusto, si sigo así talvez seamos novios"_

-Bueno, con permiso yo ya me voy, y gracias Asuka-

Sakura se le acerco y le dijo discretamente

-No te preocupes, no le pasara nada, además no son suyas sino mías-

Sakura se fue dejando a Asuka impresionada, como diantres ella sabia que su hermano sellaba las cartas, ahora que ella lo razonaba, su nombre Sakura era el mismo de las cartas "Cartas Sakura", en ese momento fue interrumpida por su hermano.

-Estas bien Asuka?-

-Matt, ten cuidado, tengo la impresión de que te quitara todas las cartas que selles, si preguntas, tu no me puedes ocultar nada, abriste lo que no debías, por eso te digo que eres una bestia-

Asuka se fue dejando impactado a Matt, mientras tanto el oso de felpa salió de la mochila de Matt.

-Tengo dos cosas que decirte Matt-

-Que cosa Kerberus-

-Una como sabe tu hermana de las cartas-

-Pues, supongo que es por que ella posee algo de magia y lo averiguo viéndote y viendo la carta viento-

-Por si no te has dado cuenta tu hermana posee grandes poderes mágicos, son tan poderosas como ese mocoso, pero de todos modos el mocoso le gana-

-Cuál era la otra cosa que ibas a decirme y quien es ese mocoso de quien hablas?-

-Quien era esa chica, cuando me tomo me hizo recordar a mi ama-

-Bueno ella va en la misma clase que yo, su nombre Sakura Kinomoto-

-Que Sakura Kinomoto?-

-Tiene 15 años-

-No entonces ella no es..... pero su presencia, me hizo sentir paz, alegría-

-Kerberus quien es el mocoso?-

-Lo que sucede, es que hace tiempo mi ama se enamoro de un tal Shaoran Li, se casaron y él es tal mocoso, lo odio por que se enamora de mi ama-

-Y solo por eso?-

-No es que no conoces toda la historia, pero en este momento no lo recuerdo, creo que mi ama me borro los recuerdos-

No muy lejos de hay

-Me gusto verte otra vez Kero, no sabes como te extrañe-

-Ama ya vio a Kerberus-

-Si, pero no ha comido bien, por eso cuando lo tome, estaba muy delgado, pobrecito-

-Ahí ama, usted no ha cambiado en nada-

-Verdad Yue-

Yue le asintió con la cabeza y se empezaron reír


	5. El encuentro de Sakura y Shaoran

Mi amor eterno (5º parte)

Matt llego a clase tarde, lo castigaron, pero no estaba solo Sakura también había llegado tarde.

-Ishida, tu hermana lo sabe ¿verdad?-

-De que hablas?- dijo nerviosamente

-Que, aun no tedas cuenta?-

-De que?-

-Nada, te falta por aprender-

Matt solo se le quedo viendo, no sabía de que hablaba, en ese momento, afuera de del instituto había un chico alto para su edad de 15 años, de ojos marrones y pelo café viendo a Sakura. Matt se dio cuenta y se enojo, Sakura vio hacia la ventana y lo vio, de ella salió una linda sonrisa y lo saludo con la mano, Matt naturalmente se enojo.

En el receso Sakura y Tomoyo salieron juntas, pero se dirigían a un lugar en especial.

-Dime, para que venimos aquí?-

-Creo haber visto a alguien conocido, para mí-

-En serio-

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, Matt las estaba siguiendo, Yuliana estaba siguiendo a Matt.

En la reja estaba parado el mismo chico que saludo Sakura hace un momento.

-Hola-

-Hola-

-Estas lista?-

-No del todo, tenemos que esperar un poco mas-

-Por que?-

-Dime, no me notas diferente-

-Pues, solo traes una carta y las demás?-

-Alguien las libero y las esta sellando-

-Ah, creo que tendremos que esperar-

-Sip-

Tomoyo no tenia la mínima idea de que hablaban, así que no intervino en la charla, mientras que Matt se enojaba mas y más, por que aquel chico estaba hablando con "su chica".

-Dime, donde esta el muñeco de felpa-

-Pobrecito, no ha comido lo suficiente-

-No has cambiado-

-Eso mismo me dijo Yue-

-Pues, sigues bella, aunque ya hallan pasado 15 años-

-Tengo que ir por Kerito debe tener hambre-

-Bueno, adiós, y ponte lista, no sabemos cuando atacara-

-Claro, no hay problema-

Sakura se dirigió al salón sin que nadie se diera cuenta, entro sigilosamente y saco al muñeco de felpa y se lo guardo en la mochila. Tocaron y todos regresaron a clases, las clases se fueron como agua. Sakura fue la primera en irse, se fue a su casa y saco a Kero de su mochila.

-Hola dormilón-

-Ama-

-Me reconociste que bueno- Sakura abraso al muñeco

-Ama, que significa esto, por que otro dueño-

Sakura lo soltó y se le quedo mirando fijamente y luego le sonrió

-Cuál otro dueño?-

-Como cual Yue, Yue que haces aquí, se supone que deberías aparecer hasta el juicio final-

-Lo que pasa, Kero, es que no habrá juicio final-

-Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Mira, yo soy tu única dueña, Shaoran y yo decidimos pelear aquí, puesto que aquí hay una persona con asombrosos poderes y nos ayudara, pero también nos ayudaran dos personas mas-

-Y por que me dejaste con ese tipo, no me da de comer lo suficiente-

-Es que lo tengo que ayudar, por que él nos ayudara-

-Y vuelo? Que hiciste con vuelo?-

-Mira por ti mismo- Sakura saco de su bolsillo a vuelo

-Ah, ya entendí-

-Que bueno, tienes hambre?-

-Sip-

-Bueno, ahora de doy de comer- 

-Si, esa es mi Sakurita-


	6. Asuka habla con Sakura y Kero

Mi amor eterno (6º parte)

-Bestia, que haces?-

-Busco mi muñeco de felpa amarillo-

-Que bestia, lo perdiste-

DIN DON

Asuka abrió la puerta y se encontró con......

-Hola, Asuka esto es de tu hermano-

Asuka se quedo atónita

-Si quieres ayudar no le digas nada aun de a tu hermano, necesito tu ayuda-

-Mi ayuda? Que quieres de mí y del él?-

-Yo quiero que nos ayuden, si no lo hacen, la vida en la tierra se acaba y hablo en serio-

-De acuerdo, en que te puedo ayudar?-

-Tendremos la pelea más extraordinaria del mundo, necesitamos tu ayuda, la de tu hermano y la de la hechicera inglesa-

-Quién eres?-

-Sakura Kinomoto, la maestra de las cartas-

-Esas cartas rosas son tuyas-

-Por supuesto-

-Dime, con quien pelearas, aparte de  mis conocidos-

-Con mi esposo-

-Estas casada?-

-Claro, me case hace 15 años-

-Y como puedes tener 15 años ahora?-

-Por que reencarno, por eso-

El muñeco se levanto

-Quién eres?-

-Soy el gran Kerberus, la bestia guardián de las cartas-

-Bestia??? Tu??? No me hagas reír-

-No subestimes a Kero-

-De acuerdo, no te enojes maestra-

-Tampoco me tomes como loca-

-Bueno, clama, dime por que reencarnaste?-

-Para poder luchar, lo que pasa es que nuestro enemigo es muy poderoso y aquí hay quien nos ayude-

-Bueno, mientras no le pase nada a mi hermano-

-No te preocupes, lo cuidare lo prometo no le pasara nada malo-

-Eso espero, pongo mi fe en ti-

-No te decepcionare-

Sakura le entrego a Kero a Asuka y se fue.

-Bueno, ya me metieron en esto-

-Teníamos que meterte, por que no es broma lo que te decimos, mi ama murió de una enfermedad del corazón antes de pelear con ese sujeto, Yue desapareció y yo me quede dormido en le libro mágico-

-Por que mi hermano no podrá ser el señor de las cartas-

-Por que Sakura tiene magia sorprendente, que cada día va creciendo mas y más y nadie puede igualarla, ni su propio esposo-

-Ah, dime Kero que Yue no esta contento de que su ama se haya casado? Con verle los ojos a tu ama puedo ver que Yue ese tipo esta preocupado-

-Es cierto, antes de que desapareciera me confeso algo-

-Que cosa?-

-El esta perdidamente enamorado de mi ama-

Asuka se quedo sorprendida, todavía no conocía el tal Yue, pero alguien muy cercano a ella estuviese enamorado y ella esta casada. 


	7. Matt se lo cuanta a Yuliana

Mi amor eterno (7º parte)

Matt salió de su casa para ver a Yuliana a su casa, tenía que avisarle de las castas SAKURA y su misión como card captor. Cuando llego, Yuliana le abrió, y ella al verlo se sonrojo, a Yuliana le gusta mucho Matt.

-Hola Yuliana-

-Ho....hola Ishida-

-Quería hablarte de algo muy importante-

-Claro, pasa-

Matt entro y se sentó en la sala. Yuliana se sentó a su lado toda sonrojada.

-De que querías hablarme Ishida-

-Lo que pasa es que tenias razón, yo tengo magia, de hecho ahora tengo una misión, en la que consiste recolectar todas las cartas SAKURA, si no lo hago podrían destruir la Tierra, por eso quiero que me ayudes a recolectarlas, me ayudarías?-

-Claro Ishida, pero cartas SAKURA? Cómo las sacaste? Las cartas tienen algún guardián?-

-Si, si tiene un guardián, su nombre es Kerberus, las saque por curiosidad por el libro rosa y si son cartas SAKURA de hecho el titulo de ese libro es SAKURA-

-Me recuerda a alguien, ah si me recuerda a la nueva alumna que entro a la prepa-

-Si, a mí también me recuerda a Sakura- Matt se sonrojo

-Bueno, te ayudare, quieres algo?-

-No gracias, solo vine para avisarte-

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Ok, nos vemos mañana Yuliana-

-Nos vemos Ishida-

Matt se retiro, Yuliana salto de felicidad, se repetía una y otra vez  "que lindo es Ishida, están apuesto, amable, que lindo es Matt"

Pero su felicidad fue interrumpida.

-Pero, se me hace muy raro que se llame algo "Sakura", sobre todo por esa niña extraña que entro a la prepa, pero no dejare que me quite a mi Matt, eso nunca-

No muy lejos de ahí

-Ama yo solo quería decirle que......que.....yo........-

-Yue, sabes una cosa, esto es mas complicado, nunca había luchado  con un tipo tan poderoso, además, mis problemas del corazón no estoy segura que hayan desaparecido completamente, pero que me ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpiera-

-Nada ama, solo quería decirle que yo siempre estaré a su lado, no me importa desaparecer de nuevo, mientras usted este bien-

-Gracias Yue-

-Para que son los amigos-

La niña sonrió y le afirmo con la cabeza


	8. La ultima carta por capturar y Matt cono...

Mi amor eterno (8º parte)

Matt le daba mucho entusiasmo a la captura de las cartas, su magia se hacia mas fuerte, hasta que llego al limite de su poder, pero algunas cartas como Agua, Voz, Arena, Flecha, Amor, Tierra, Fuego, Luz, Oscuridad, Vuelo, Carrera, Dulce, Regreso, Tiempo, Rama, Lluvia, Burbuja, Grande y Pequeño, desaparecieron misteriosamente, los hechiceros estaban confundidos de por que desaparecían, menos el guardián, pronto terminaría la captura de cartas, solo faltaba una y esa era disparo.

-Buenos días Yuliana, solo nos falta una carta-

-Si, pero no crees que es misterioso que desaparezcan las cartas cuando las sentimos-

-Si, pero Kerberus dice que no hay otras cartas mas que las que tenemos y ya-

-Pero fueron 19 si contamos al ave gigante blanca-

-Dice Kerberus que era vuelo-

En la casa de Sakura

-Asuka que sucede, por que tan enojada?-

-Te diré que sucede, le quitas las cartas a mi hermano, que te pasa?-

-Ya te dije que son mías, ellas me siguieron-

De repente las 19 cartas salieron del bolsillo de su ama y empezaron a darle vueltas a la niña de ojos verdes.

-Solo escucha lo que dicen mis amadas cartas-

Asuka cerro los ojos y escucho lo que decían y decían "Nosotras queremos mucho a nuestra ama, ella nos cuida y la queremos, nosotras seguimos a nuestra ama".

Asuka abrió de nuevo los ojos y se le quedo viendo fijamente, le dijo fríamente "Tienes razón" y se fue.

-No crees que es un poco terca ama-

-Si, tanto como lo fue mi hermano-

-Fue bueno de su parte entregarle algo de sus poderes para que pueda ver los fantasmas de nuevo-

-Lo hice por que él me hizo un favor-

La niña se acerco al ángel y le beso la mejilla, Yue solo se sonrojo al instante.

-Dime quieres una forma adoptada, te la puedo dar-

-No ama, así estoy bien no se preocupe-

-Como quieras mi querido Yue-

La chica se retiro a su alcoba a descansar, dejando a su sonrojado guardián

-Mi ama es muy linda, por que fui tan tonto de rechazarla cuando ella tenia 10 años, así por el niño ese-

Yue se durmió, quería soñar que estaba con Sakura, que él la besaba, la abrasaba, le tomaba la mano, el solo quería soñar con ella, que la tenia como su esposa.

En la Torre de Tokio se ve dos chicos corriendo, se ve que es una mujer y un hombre, pero también hay una cosita amarilla siguiéndolos.

-Ishida usa a Espejo-

-Si, pero tu distráela-

-De acuerdo, Dios del trueno ven a mí-

Se ve que un trueno cae encima de la ultima carta SAKURA, mientras que Matt.....

-Llave que ocultas los poderes de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Matt quien acepto esta misión contigo ¡¡¡¡LIBÉRATE!!!!!-

-Ishida date prisa, no podré retenerla mas tiempo-

-Espejo quiero que reflejes a ese objeto brillante ¡¡¡¡¡ESPEJO!!!!!!-

La carta cayo al suelo desmayada

-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CARTA SAKURA!!!!!!-

Matt estaba apunto de agarrarla cuando la carta tomo otra dirección, una figura femenina que no se podía ver la cara, tomo la carta.

-Oye de vuelve eso, no te pertenece-dijo una enfadada Yuliana

-Matt, devuelve las cartas no son tuyas-

-Asuka, que haces aquí y que quieres decir con que devuelva las cartas?-

-Ella es la maestra de las cartas daselas-

-Pero Asuka-

-El no le dará nada, él atrapo esas cartas y punto-

-Si no me las das por las buenas, me las darás por las malas- le dijo la chica de las sombras

-El no te dará nada-

-Bueno-

La chica alzo la mano derecha y las cartas que tenia Matt en el bolsillo salieron volando.

-Que significa esto?-

Las cartas rodearon a la chica, el resplandor que daban las cartas hizo que pudieran ver el rostro de la chica.

-Pero si es.....si es Sakura-

-Exacto, ella es la maestra de las cartas-

-Que dices Asuka?-

-Ama-

Kerberus cerro los ojos y sus alas se hicieron más grandes y se tapo con ellas, apareció él circulo mágico y las alas dejaron ver a la bestia, era un león amarillo de ojos dorados. Asuka, Yuliana y Matt se quedaron asombrados, no podían creer que la cosita amarilla, sea un león con alas, se veía impresionante. La bestia tomo vuelo y se puso a lado izquierdo de Sakura y a lado derecho de ella apareció un ángel.

-Bueno, creo que es momento que conozcan a Yue-

Asuka se asombro y recordó lo que le dijo Kero "el esta perdidamente enamorado de Sakura", finalmente conoce a Yue, no podía negar que era bastante guapo, pero era muy serio, ella sintió que se sonrojaba al ver a Yue.

-Bueno, prosigamos, están listos amigos?-

Los dos guardianes afirmaron con la cabeza. Sakura dio un salto que hizo que llegara al suelo.

-Matt Ishida, Yuliana Tachicawa, estarán dispuestos a ayudarnos a una misión que los llevaría a la muerte, pero es para salvar a la Tierra?-

Los dos se quedaron asombrados a tal pregunta, Matt dijo firmemente "Si" y como a Yuliana le gusta mucho Matt también dijo "Si".

-De acuerdo, ahora....-

Fue interrumpida por....

-Sakura no te vallas a las sombras por que así no puedo filmarte correctamente-

Sakura se cayo por semejante cosa.

-Tomoyo este no es el momento-

-Esta bien, no te molestare prosigue-

-Bueno, en lo que estaba, quiero presentarles a la persona que nos ayudara en nuestra lucha-

Sakura ve a las sombras y aparece una forma masculina de las sombras, quien sale y Matt se enojo era el mismo chico que se le quedo viendo a Sakura y le hablo.

-Él es Shaoran Li, Jefe del Clan Li, un Clan de los hechiceros más poderosos-

El joven solo se limito a inclinarse un poco frente a los chicos en forma de respeto, después volteo a ver a Sakura.

-Gusto en verla de nuevo Maestra de las cartas- al decir esto se inclina un poco en señal de respeto 

-Es un placer verle de nuevo, Jefe del Clan Li- ella también se inclino en señal de respeto

Asuka recordó lo que le dijo una vez Sakura

"-Estoy casada-"

Pero Matt se acordó de una cosa que le dijo Kero de su ama

"-Ella se enamoro de un tal Shaoran Li y se caso con él, y él es el tal mocoso-"

Matt sentía que el corazón se le despedazaba, Asuka tampoco podía creer que tan apuesto hombre este casado con ella, Asuka vio a su hermano tenia los ojos a punto de llorar. Le tomo el hombro y le dijo:

-No creo que estén casados, los casados no se saludan con tanto respeto-

Matt la voltea a ver, que por primera vez ella estaba sonriendo, su hermana le estaba sonriendo él le contesto:

-Si tienes razón-

Y de nuevo los ánimos se le subieron.

-Eso es, no te deprimas ahora, estamos en una misión-

Matt asintió con la cabeza, aunque Asuka se sentía mal, el ángel de quien se enamoro Yue estaba enamorado de su ama, eso le partía el alma a Asuka, pero ella no quería y no lo demostraba. 


	9. La explicación de Sakura

Mi amor eterno (9º parte)

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, como lo dijo Sakura, soy Shaoran Li, por el momento estoy investigando sobre nuestro enemigo, pronto nos veremos-

Al terminar de decir esto su fue, dejando a todos con preguntas para la Maestra de las Cartas.

-Ama, ahora estamos todos, excepto ese mocoso, ahora que hacemos-dijo Kerberos acercándose a Sakura

-Por que no vamos a mi casa, ahí podrías explicarnos-dijo Asuka tímidamente

-De acuerdo Asuka, vamos a su casa-

Todos fueron en silencio, Asuka no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Yue, Yuliana no podía dejar de mirar a Matt, Matt no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura, Yue, no podía dejar de mirar a Sakura, cuando llegaron Asuka abrió con timidez su casa y dijo tímidamente "Pasen". Todos pasaron y se sentaron, Matt y Asuka fueron a la cocina para traer algo te té.

Asuka tomo una tasa de té y se la ofreció a Yue, el solo la mira y volvió a ver a su maestra.

-Asuka, Yue no acostumbra comer nada-

-Ah, por que?-

-No sé, El Amo Clow lo creo así, además de que es muy obstinado-

Se rió ligeramente y volvió a su seriedad.

-Bueno, digan me sus preguntas-

-Por que le quitaste las cartas a Ishida?- le pregunto Yuliana tratando de mantener la calma

-Yo no le quite nada, solo recogí lo que es mío-

-De que hablas?-interrumpió Tomoyo

-Las cartas son de Sakura, ella solo hizo que salieran disparadas del libro, para que el joven Ishida pudiera alcanzar el limite de sus poderes, que ya lo hizo, y como ya lo logro, las cartas tienen que regresar a su dueño-

-Esto fue por su culpa?- Asuka mira tímidamente a Yue

-Si, ella con sus poderes mágicos abrió el libro y esparció sus cartas-

-Y dime quien eres Sakura?-

-Veras Tomoyo, solo han pasado 15 años desde mi muerte, y creo que tú eres hija de mi antigua amiga, dime como se llamaba tu padre?-

-Eriol Hiragisawa-

-Si, lo suponía, yo soy tu tía Tomoyo-

-Eres mi tía?-

-Si, tu no me recuerdas por que yo morí cuando naciste, tenias 2 meses de haber nacido-

-Dime Sakura, como moriste?-

-Pero como te atreves, un muchacho como tu no debe preguntar esas cosas-dijo exaltado Yue

-No le hagas caso a mi hermano- Asuka tomo a Matt por el cuello y le tapo la boca

-Yue no te enojes, bueno Matt yo morí, por un problema del corazón-

-En una palabra te moriste de un infarto-

-No, mi enfermedad la conocerán 50 años mas tarde-

-Y te volverás? a ya sabes-

-No estoy segura sobrina-

-Mi ama no ha tenido ningún malestar-

-Así, yo siempre estaré con tigo ama mía- dijo Kero en tono burlón-por que yo- Yue le tapo la boca a la bestia antes de que dijese algo 

-No le hagan caso- dijo Yue golpeando a la bestia

-Yue, estas seguro que no quieres que te de una forma adoptada?-

-No gracias ama, por que yo quiero estar cerca de usted así como estoy, por que yo estoy...- Yue tomo a Kero y le tapo la boca con un pan gigante, el pobre de Kero se estaba ahogando (¿pobre? ¬¬)

-No gracias ama-

Sakura no pudo aguantarse la risa, sus amigos guardianes le daban mucha risa, ella no lograba entender que lograba Kero haciendo esos cometarios.

-Bueno, dime como es nuestro enemigo?-

-No lo sé, yo fallecí antes de que lo conociera o me enfrentara a el-

-Entonces vamos a pelear con alguien que no conocemos?-

-Si, pero Shaoran esta investigando sobre el enemigo-

-Y dime, tú estas sola?-

-No, tengo a Yue y ahora tengo a Kero-

-Sakurita, dime, que le paso a tu hermano, y a los demás?-

-Kerito, ellos están conmigo, pero en forma de fantasma, por eso no estoy sola-

-Dime, como podemos creer que utilizas magia-

-Yuliana, me estas diciendo que no me crees?-

-Exacto, oye eres muy lista-

-Cómo te atreves a no creer en mi ama?-

-Calma Yue, ahora te lo demostrare-

-Bueno, espero que no nos mientas-

La joven se puso de pie y les pidió que se alejaran un poco de ella. Sakura saco un collar que traía debajo de la ropa y dijo:

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura quien acepto esta misión con tigo ¡¡¡¡¡¡LIBÉRATE!!!!!!!-

El collar se convirtió en báculo Sakura lo tomo e hizo la pose que le enseño Tomoyo. Todos se quedaron quietos, pero Yuliana quería otra demostración.

-Muy bonito, muy bonito, pero que haces además de hacer girar un báculo-

Sakura tomo una carta y grito ¡¡¡VUELO!!!

En la espalda de Sakura salieron dos alas, todos se quedaron paralizados.

-Esta bien tu ganas si tienes magia-


	10. El secuestro de Sakura y el amor de Shoa...

Mi amor eterno (10º parte)

Todos decidieron dormirse en la casa de Kinomoto, todos estaban dormidos cuando... 

Asuka abrió los ojos escucho un ruido, vio claramente que Yue estaba en la habitación, Yue se acerco al lugar donde se encontraba la maestra, se le quedo viendo y le beso la mejilla y se salió. Asuka tenia que saber algunas cosas así que salió atrás del guardián.

Yue se detuvo en una de las terrazas y admiro la luna, de pronto Asuka apareció.

-Dime Yue, desde cuando esta enamorado de Sakura?-

-Desde hace tiempo-

-Ah, y ella, sabes si siente lo mismo por ti-

-Sentia algo por mí hace tiempo, pero como pensó que yo no la quería lo suficiente, empezó a fijarse en ese niño, tanto que se olvido de mí, y luego, yo pensando que era lo correcto se me declaro y yo la rechacé, por que sabia lo que sentía por el niño ese, y ahora me arrepiento de haberla rechazado-

-Se te declaro?-

-Si, pero eso fue  cuando tenia 10 años y yo estaba enamorado de su hermano, pues ahora me doy cuenta que a la única persona que amo es a ella y a nadie mas-

-Bueno, espero que encuentres a otro chica-

-No, no encontrare a otra chica-

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

-Yue te quitare lo más importante para ti-

Los dos chicos de quedaron atónitos de lo que escucharon hasta que el ángel se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir, el ángel salió volando hacia la habitación de su ama y no la encontró y se sintió culpable.

-No puede ser esto es por mi culpa-

Yue se sintió mal, había perdido al amor de su vida, Yue solo se lamento hasta que.....

-Yue no fue tu culpa, de hecho si no te hubiera seguido, tal ves, Sakura este aquí-

-Tu no entiendes-

-Que no entiendo?-

-Yo siempre le prometí a su hermano que la cuidaría, además yo siempre le dije a mi amiga que estaría con ella y ahora le falle-

-Amiga??? Acaso no es tu ama????-

-Si lo es, pero cuando hicimos el juicio final, ella me venció usando a "Viento" y me dijo que ella no deseaba ser nuestra dueña sino nuestra amiga-

De repente se escucho un grito....

-AAAAHHH-

Yue y Asuka corrieron a la habitación de Tomoyo, que cuando entraron vieron a Shaoran estaba parado en la ventana y le dio un gran susto a Tomoyo.

-Sobrina, que grito diste-

-Ay, perdón tío lo que pasa es que apareces de repente y me asustas y más si entras por la ventana-

-Me deberías perdonar a mi, pues yo pensé que esta era la habitación de la cosa peluda amarilla-

-A quien llamas cosa peluda amarilla??-dijo Kero saliendo de su cajón con una vena en la cabeza y cerrando el puño

-Pues a quien más???-

-Bueno, yo no estoy aquí para escuchar a un mocoso como tu-

-Pues yo tampoco vine a escuchar un muñeco de felpa que me insulta, yo solo vine a ver a Sakura-

Yue bajo la cabeza, se sintió terrible.

-Que??? Yue como que no esta??? No que eras su guardián??-

-No lo regañes, no fue su culpa....-Asuka tomo silencio por unos minutos y luego puso una cara de cómo sabes-Pero como lo supiste???-

-No puedes esconder nada a un hechicero tan poderoso como yo-

-Excepto los sentimientos, es lo que no sabe, como los sentimientos Yue y sus.....-fue interrumpido por Yue que le pego en la cabeza

-No le haga caso joven Shaoran-

-Sentí la presencia del enemigo y por eso vine-

-"Entonces fue su culpa, el se llevo a mi amor"- pensó Yue

-Y como se llama, mocoso?-

-Bueno......su nombre es.....no tengo idea-

Todos se caen

-Cómo que no sabes su nombre?-dijo Kero enfadado

-Que quieres que haga, es muy difícil investigas a ese sujeto-

-Mocoso, yo siempre lo he dicho no sirves para nada-

-Por que tanto escándalo- dijo Matt aun adormilado

-Vaya, hasta que la bestia se despertó-

-No soy ninguna bestia y por que esa cara?-

-Lo que pasa es que se raptaron a Sakura, y no sabemos a donde se la llevaron-

Shaoran no aguanto esa platica y se salió por la ventana, Tomoyo le grito pero este no volteo, mientras se perdía en las sombras, de sus hermosos ojos marrones salieron unas lagrimas, se detuvo en el parque Pingüino, se sentó y recordó cuando hablo por primera ves con ella en los columpios, lo primero que hablaron en ese lugar tan especial fue de la perdida de la voz de Tomoyo, el no soporto verla llorar y le dijo que la ayudaría, la segunda ves que hablaron ahí fue cuando Yukito rechazo a Sakura, ahí fue la primera ves que la abrazo.

-Por que??? Acaso Matt es el nuevo dueño de tu corazón??? Acaso ya no me amas??? Te extrañe por 15 años, cuando te vi, estabas con Matt hablando, que paso entre nosotros? Acaso ya no sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro? Ahora té extraño mas que nunca, por que, antes estabas ahí, aun con tu perdida de la vista estabas ahí, cuando estabas aun sana, me sonreías y yo solo te conteste como una mirada fría, tu me diste tu amor, felicidad y yo que te di.....yo no te di nada a cambio, lo único que te di fue mi frialdad, infelicidad y sobre todo enemigos, cuando yo tenia algún problema tu me apoyabas, tu estabas ahí todo el tiempo, tal vez te hubieras ido de mi lado, pero... nunca lo hiciste, por que me amabas, pero por culpa de mi seriedad y mi frialdad así a ti te perdí-una lagrima mas bajo del rostro del chico

-Tu no me has perdido y nunca me perderás por que te amo sobre todas las cosas, yo nunca te cambiaria por nada en el mudo mi amado Shaoran-

Shaoran escucho a Sakura en su mente, le hablo telepáticamente y de nuevo sonrió y  le vino una idea de donde podría estar su amada... 


	11. El enemigo

Mi amor eterno (11º parte)

En la Torre de Tokio se encontraba dos personas, una era un hombre y la otra era una mujer atada con cadenas.

-Quién eres y que quieres de mí?-

-Ya veras mi querida maestra de las cartas-

-Pues sea lo que sea no te ayudare-

-Si no es por las buenas será por las malas-

El hombre alzo la mano derecha, a su lado aparecieron cuchillos de hielo, estaba apunto de lazarlos a la ex card captor cuando... 

-DETENTE- le dijo una voz familiar 

El hombre volteo hacia atrás y dijo:

-Quién osa detener al gran Dark Moon?-

-Nosotros venimos a detenerte-

-Pero como osan desafiarme?-

-Por que no dejaremos que le hagas daño a nuestra ama-

-Ah... creo que los recuerdo, tú eres la bestia guardiana del sello de las cartas, Kerberus, el de las alas es el juez de las cartas Yue, el de las vestimentas chinas es Shaoran Li el Jefe del Clan Li, y los otros no los conozco-

-Pues déjanos presentarnos yo soy Matt Ishida-

-Yo soy Asuka Ishida-

-Y yo soy Tomoyo Daidouyi-

-Ya veo, pero los Ishida tienes una gran magia, mientras la niña, no posee magia, como se atreven a traer a una chica sin magia?-

-Nosotros no la trajimos ella nos siguió-dijo Matt con cara de resignación

-Bueno, todos se han presentado, pero yo no me he presentado, ni nombre es Dark Moon y soy su enemigo, y deseo presentarle a mi compañero Black Moon-

De las sombras apareció un chico parecido a Yue, con la excepción de que él vestía, negro, al igual que su pelo y alas.

-Black Moon encárgate de la maestra, cuando termines con ella los otros los destruyes-

Black Moon se acerco a la ex card captor y la beso pasa quitarle su energía, la energía que le quitaba era bastante, tanta que Yue empezaba a desaparecer.

-Maldito, mataras a Yue y a Sakura-

-Eso es lo que quiero, que mueran-

Shaoran intento detener a Black Moon pero la barrera era muy poderosa, pero de repente se contaron las cadenas y la maestra cayo inconsciente al igual que el juez.

-Quién osa detener a mi compañero?-

-Permíteme presentarme soy Yuliana Tachicawa y soy descendiente de una hechicera  muy poderosa-

-Dijiste Tachiacwa? No era ella la amante de Clow?-

-Sí algún problema-

-No solo que ella era poderosa por-

-No te atrevas a decirlo-

-Y si lo digo que?-

-Pues....mira una mancha-

-Donde?-

Dark Moon y Black Moon voltearon a ver la supuesta mancha y Yuliana aprovecho para llevarse a Sakura y escapar con todos.

-Oigan aquí no hay ninguna mancha-

-No Black Moon ahí hay una-

-Donde?-

-Ahí- dijo Dark Moon señalando una pequeñísima mancha que a duras penas se podía ver

-Ah, es cierto-

Y los dos se quedaron viendo como babosos la mancha mirruña.

-Soy yo, o nos acaban de tomar el pelo-

-Malditos, nadie se burla de Drak Moon-

-Y de quien mas Drak Moon-

-Así, nadie se burla del gran hechicero Drak Moon y de su poderoso compañero Black Moon- 


	12. Una llegada inesperada

Mi amor eterno (12º parte)

Ya en la casa de Sakura por la mañana...

-Buenos días Ishida-

-Ah, buenos días Yuliana, sabes, fue gran suerte que llegaras en el momento mas critico-

-Pues, no lo creas Ishida-

-Por que?-

-Por que solo fui a la Torre de Tokio por que no estaban-

-Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Pues, como me quede dormida y no supe que paso y cuando me desperté no los vi me asuste, y eso de que fui a la Torre de Tokio fue de pura chiripa-

-Pero, como?-

-Entiende, yo los busque y como me canse me acosté en el pasto y vi la Torre de Tokio y vi 8 siluetas, por eso digo que fue de pura chiripa-

-Cielos, tienes razón fue de pura chiripa-dijo Matt con una gota en la cabeza

En ese momento llego Asuka

-Buenos días bestia... buenos días mocosa-

-A quien llamas mocosa?-

-A ti a quien mas-

-Bueno, chicas calma, Yuliana dinos por que no querías que Dark Moon dijera por que era poderosa la hechicera-

-Por una simple razón-

-Así cual?-

-Bueno, como la hechicera Tachicawa era la amante de Clow, bueno, ella era poderosa-

-Por que se acostaba con el?-dijo Asuka en tono burlón

-No, lo que pasa como Clow quería tanto a Tachicawa le daba energía-dijo sonrojada de vergüenza por que Asuka  tenia razón

-Ah, eso se explica-dijo Asuka mas relajada

Mientras que el la habitación de Sakura...

La maestra de las cartas empezaba abrir sus lindos ojos verdes, al igual que el juez de las cartas...

-Dónde... donde estoy?-

-En tu casa amada mía-

La maestra volteo a su lado derecho y lo vio, vio al hombre de su vida con una linda combinación del verde claro y fuerte, que le sonreía, la ex card captor al verlo sonrió, el ángel al ver la escena, sintió una daga en el corazón, mejor para él bajo la mirada.

-Buenos días Sakura, como dormiste?-

-Bien y tu?-

-Pues... pongámoslo así, ya se como dormiste cuando me quedaba enfermo-

La linda chica sonrió ante el comentario, después el joven ayudo a su amada a levantarse, tomándola dulcemente por la cintura a apoyándola con su pecho.

-Mocoso, deja a mí Sakurita-

-Perdón, pero no le vi tu nombre escrito en ella para que sea tuya-

-Pues, yo tampoco he visto tu nombre para que la tomes así-

Los dos pusieron una mirada asesina, la maestra solo sonrió dulcemente mientras caminaba para "despertar" a su guardián, mientras que Shaoran y Kero se salieron para pelear.

-Buenos días Yue-

Yue alzo la mirada y se sonrojo ligeramente, al ver a su "amiga" en una pijama contribuida por una playera blanca que tenia en el centro insignias japonesas, con un short rojo.

-Buenos días ama-

-Yue podemos hablar unos momentos-

-Claro-

Se sentaron a una orilla de la cama

-Yue por que me hablas así?-

-Cómo ama?-

-Pues, con mucho respeto, como si no me pudieras hablar como una amiga, como te lo dije yo no quiero ser su dueña solo quiero ser tu amiga-

-Bueno, si le molestas... –

-No, no me molesta, lo que sucede es que me siento rara cuando me hablas así, por favor háblame como una amiga-

-Bueno... Sa... Saku... Sakura... yo... solo... quería... decirte... que... –se sonrojo-tu... tu... me... gus... –

En ese momento se abre la puerta...

-Sakura- la joven se sintió rodeada por unos brazos, pero a la ves asfixiada

-Nakuru, suéltala la vas a matar-dijo un pequeño osito de felpa negro con una cola enroscada y una vena en la frente por el enojo

-Perdón Sakura, estas bien?-dijo soltándola

Cuando la joven tomó suficiente aire...

-Nakuru, Spinel que hacen aquí?-

-Nada, solo visitándote, por que no visitar a la chica que le robo el corazón a nuestro creador, además  ya nos íbamos-

Sakura se sonrojo

-Cómo que nada? Nakuru no nos vamos hasta que venzamos a Drak Moon y a Black Moon y no estamos de visita-dijo el muñeco de felpa con una vena en la frente de lo enojado que estaba

-En serio nos van ayudar? Que bueno-dijo la maestra muy entusiasmada

-Si, solo que hay un pequeño problema-

-Cuál Nakuru?-

-No podemos ponernos en nuestras formas originales-

-Como? Entonces como quieren ayudarnos-dijo Yue enojado

-Solo que les de mi energía-dijo Sakura

-Eso seria genial, pero te cansaras-

-Eso es lo de menos-

La joven se puso de pie, saco su llave y la transformo en báculo...

-Guardianes que fueron creados por Clow, muestran su verdadera forma ante esta maestra de cartas, háganlo por el nombre de Sakura, RUBY MOON Y SPINEL SUN-

La insignia de Sakura salió debajo de Nakuru y Spinel, las cuales fueron tapadas por una nube que las convirtieron en una chica con alas de mariposa y una pantera negra con alas de mariposa. 

A esto la pobre de Sakura gasto mucha energía y se desmayo y Yue la cargo, dulcemente la dejo en su cama.

-Lo que siempre me gusto de ella es que siempre esta para ayudar a los demás-dijo una sombra desde las sombras


	13. Una desagradable noticia

Mi amor eterno (13º parte)

-Quién es?- dijo Yue poniéndose enfrente de Sakura

-Calma Yue, soy yo Eriol- dijo esto saliendo de las sombras

-Eriol ya hicimos tus ultimas ordenes, a nombre de Ruby Moon y mía nos gusto ser tus guardianes-

-Spinel que dices?- 

-Que ya acabamos con las ordenes de Eriol ahora nuestra nueva dueña es Sakura-

-Eso puede ser posible?-

-Claro, que no sabes que Eriol siempre tienes muchas sorpresas bajo la manga-

-Sí eso sí-

-Bueno aquí nos quedaremos un buen rato hasta que Sakura despierte-

-Si, por que no la tomas de la mano y la miras hasta que te canses de mirarla, así es cierto nunca te cansarías de verla, por que no mejor  la besas hasta que ya no tengas aire-

Eriol se sonrojo

-Bueno... de hecho voy a ver a Tomoyo-

Se salió tan rápido como pudo

-Que lindo se ve sonrojado, dime Spiny por que no mejor te vas a lado de Kerberus, para que le digas cuanto lo amas, y que lo abrazas y lo besas-

Spinel mas sonrojada no pudo estar

-Ruby Moon si amo a Kerberus algún problema?-

-No ninguno, por que no te sales y lo besas-

Spinel se salió más sonrojada que nunca, mientras que Yue y Ruby Moon

-Yue puedo hablar con tigo?-

-Claro, dime?-

-Yue no sé que hacer, extraño mucho a Touya, y no sé que hacer si ya no lo veo de nuevo-

-Ruby, no te pongas así, si no lo recuerdas, Yukito a estado completamente enamorado de Touya, por eso no quiero tener una forma adoptada, no quiero que Yukito sufra por que el y yo somos uno- 

-Entiendo, ven Yue vamos a volar un rato quieres-

El ángel asintió con la cabeza

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto, se encontraba una chica de pelo largo y café, al igual que sus ojos, vestía de negro, estaba parada, como si estuviera esperando algo hasta que...

En la casa de Sakura

Los guardianes ya habían regresado de volar por ahí, cuando escucharon un grito...

-Ya bajen a desayunar-grito Asuka desde la cocina

-Si gritas despertaras a Sakura-le dijo a Matt entrando a la cocina

Todos bajaron excepto los guardianes(recuerden que no comen nada) y Sakura lógico

En ese momento suena el timbre...

Asuka fue a ver quien era, al abrir la puerta encontró a 7 hombres vestidos con vestimentas chinas...

-Disculpe señorita, aquí vive Sakura Li Kinomoto-

-Li Kinomoto?  No solo que yo conozco a Sakura Kinomoto-

-Bueno a ella buscamos-

-Pasen-

Asuka los llevo donde se encontraba Sakura, cuando entraron ella se retiro...

-Venimos a decirles que... –

En el aeropuerto la chica tomo un taxi, ella sabía que tiene que llegar con ella si no que podría pasar...

En la habitación de Sakura...

-Eso es terrible-dijo Ruby Moon algo pálida

-Y no podemos hacer nada-dijo Yue sin quitarle la mirada a Sakura

-Lastimablemente hay una forma, pero la desconocemos-

-Entonces, como siempre vienes a darnos malas noticias-dijo Ruby molesta

-Nakuru, no es... –

-CIERRA LA BOCA, NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEA UNO DE LOS SIETE, ME VALE, NO TIENE IDEA COMO HE SUFRIDO, y estando con Sakura me he sentido mejor-

En la Torre de Tokio...

-Le sucede algo Drak Moon?-

-Si, esa mujer sabe que la maestra esta aquí y si llega no sé que es lo que podría pasar, ella puede a ruinarme mis planes por completo-

-Drak Moon quieres que la destruya?-

-Claro que sí Black Moon-

-Como usted diga-

Black Moon se alejo de ahí...

-Pobre tonto, la dejare viva, puesto que el aun no sabe que esta aquí, bueno creo que tendré que arruinar sus planes, no es tan poderoso como dice, por que si lo fuera sabría que ella esta aquí, bueno la dejare viva para que disfrute el tiempo con "Flor de Cerezo"-


	14. Un sueño algo raro

Mi amor eterno (14º parte)

El ángel durmió a Ruby Moon, ya que no quería que despertara a su amor, los hombres con vestimenta china se fueron, Yue salió un momento de la habitación de Sakura y cuando regreso Sakura ya no estaba, en su cama había una nota...

**"Mi querido ángel me voy por un ratito, no os preocupes por favor, no quiero que se me ponga histérico, bueno regreso en 20 minutos, chao"**

-Bueno, si dice que volverá-

En el parque pingüino...

-Estas aquí?-dijo Sakura con una mano en su pecho

-Sí mi querida Sakura-

-Que bueno, Kaho algo malo me esta pasando, que es?-

-Por que preguntas lo que ya sabes?-

-Por que no lo quiero aceptar-

-Pues acéptalo las siete grandes ya lo aceptaron, solo faltas tu-

-Pero... Kaho tengo miedo-dijo esto lanzándose a sus brazos

-No te preocupes, tus guardianes, tu esposo, tus amigos y yo estaremos ahí, como tu estuviste todo momento con nosotros en los momentos difíciles-

-Gracias mi querida amiga Kaho Mitzuki-

La mujer le devolvió el abrazo, lejos de ahí...

-Pronto será la batalla mi querida Sakura, pronto este mundo será rodeado por las tinieblas y yo Drak Moon dominare el mundo-

-Drak Moon, perdóneme, pero la chica ya llego al aeropuerto de Hon Kong, de hecho ya lo abordo, ya viene en camino-

-Esta bien yo la destruiré, por que tú eres tan inútil como paro no poder derribar un avión-

Black Moon solo se aguanto la rabia que sentía, cuando el hechicero se fue...

-Maldito, lo bueno es que no será tan poderoso como cree, por que yo le robare la energía en la batalla, y yo venceré a la maestra-

El ángel negro pensó en un plan. Que lo haría el vencedor de todo.

Mientras tanto...

DIN DON

-Yo abro-dijo Matt corriendo hacia la puerta

Al abrir, se quedo impactado, vio a una joven de pelo café cargando a su más valioso tesoro

-Que le haces?-la miro con cara de odio

-Yo? Nada, solo al traía de vuelta, exactamente hicimos 20 minutos-

-De que hablas?-

-Yo? Nada y tu?-

-Tampoco... oye no me cambies la conversación-

-Cual conversación, solo estas haciendo preguntas y eso no es una conversación-

Matt se quedo parado, estaba pensando en lo que le dijo aquélla chica, mientras que la otra entraba, después de 10 minutos reacciono

-Oye, de que hablas? Acaso... donde esta?-

-Matt, estas loco a quien le hablas?-

-A nadie Yuliana- se volteo y se fue

-Será tonto y despistado, pero aun así lo quiero-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

En el cuarto de la maestra...

La niña apenas empezaba abrir los ojos, al ver lo que tenia enfrente se asombro

-Kaho?? Dónde estamos??-

-No reconoces tu propia habitación-dijo con una sonrisa

-Ah, pues no sabía en donde estaba, por que primero me encontraba en le parque y ahora me encuentro aquí-dijo con una sonrisa dulce

-Bueno, creo que tenemos que prepararnos para la batalla-dijo seriamente Eriol

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza, pero a Sakura le preocupaba mucho su enfermedad...

Después de un rato Sakura se quedo dormida, su sueño era muy distinto a los que suele tener...

Sueño de Sakura

Estaba en un cuarto oscuro, ella estaba con un traje conformado por una blusa de manga corta color rosa, una falda del mismo color que la blusa, en la parte de atrás de la falda tenia unos listones de color rosa pálido y rosa mexicano, traía una boina de color rosa cereza, con su báculo, la oscuridad era tan más intensa que solo se podía ver ella, no se veía el piso donde estaba parada.

-Dónde estoy?- al decir esto se escucho eco

-En ningún lado-le contesto una voz

-Cómo que en ningún lado?-dijo tratando de mantener la calma

-Bueno, prepárate, por que mañana es la gran batalla en la Torre de Tokio, será por la noche, se puntual- 

-Claro que sí Drak Moon-

-Pero... como sabes que soy yo-

-Por favor, es lógico, nadie se mete en mi sueño así por que quiere, además de la noche a la mañana no te va a cambiar la voz-

-Si es cierto-

Una enorme gota pasa por la cabeza de Sakura

Fin del sueño

La maestra abrió los ojos, su sueño duro toda la noche, así que se despertó con los rayos de sol,  se sentó en su cama y se puso a recordar su sueño, una gota le paso nuevamente por su cabeza

-Que tonto, no soy tan ingenua como piensa-

La maestra se levanto se baño, se cambio y se salió de su habitación, los chicos ya estaban levantados y cambiados, es como si la estuvieran esperando, Sakura decidió decirles lo que había soñado...

-Muchachos, soñé  cuando será la batalla final-

-Cuando?- dijeron todos al unísono

-Esta noche, en la Torre de Tokio-

-Bueno, hay que prepararnos-dijo Matt muy animado

-Pero antes, quisiera ir a un lado en especial-dijo Sakua melancólicamente

-A donde, quieres ir?-dijo Eriol

-Solo síganme-


	15. Los dulces recuerdos de la infancia

Mi amor eterno (15º parte)

Sakura salió de su casa, todos la seguían, empezó a caminar, al igual que empezó a recordar, recordó cuando solo tenía 10 años, ella solía salir con patines a la escuela, su hermano estaba enfrente de ella, siempre adelante por su bicicleta que era más rápida, pero la esperaba, siempre se encontraban con Yukito en la esquina, pera poder irse todos juntos, eran una familia, la maestra de cartas paso por la escuela primaria Tomoeda, estaban saliendo los alumnos, cerró los ojos para recordar cuando salían juntas solo ellas dos, algunas veces Shaoran y Mei Lin cuando todavía no se iba, pero solo ellas se salían juntas, eran las mejoras amigas, la chica entro a la escuela, primero paso por sus salones de 4 y 5 grado, fue a la sala de maestros y la biblioteca, en el recorrido recordó con el broche de Rika, ella tuvo que dar su broche para que Rika no se desanimara, también recordó el campamento, nunca había tenia tanto miedo, también cuando Eriol llego, la cara que puso Shaoran cuando Eriol le dio la flor, como se enojaba cada vez que ella hablaba con Eriol...

-Que esta haciendo?-pregunto Asuka con fastidio

-Para eso venimos, para ver un salón de 5 grado-dijo Yuliana mirando a Sakura que veía el pisaron

Sakura tomo asiento en la banca penúltima de la fila de la ventana, ella solía sentarse ahí, ella vio a su alrededor tratando de recordar a todos sus compañeros de la primaria, aquellos amigos que se la pasaban junto a ella, miro a la banca que tenía a su lado, recordó a Tomoyo, siempre amable, con una linda sonrisa...

-Pero que le pasa, acaso esta loca? Por que estamos aquí? Y por que tomo asiento en esa banca?-dijo Asuka perdiendo la paciencia

-Yo se por que-dijo Eriol viendo a Sakura

-Así? Pues dilo ya-dijo Asuka un poco molesta

-En este salón....-dijo Shaoran cerrando los ojos recordando a Yamazaki, que siempre le creía en sus mentiras

-Es donde nos conocimos-termino Eriol recordando el día que vio a Sakura por primera vez

-QUE???-gritaron todos excepto Nakuru, Yukito, Kero, Spinel, Eriol y Shaoran

-Si, yo solía sentarme detrás de Sakura-dijo Shaoran dirigiendo se a su antiguo lugar

-Yo me sentaba al lado de Shaoran-también dirigiéndose a su lugar

Los tres recordaban muchas cosas, a sus amigos, las batallas que tuvieron, los días como compañeros, el día en que Spinel se emborracho con dulces, muchas cosas pasaron por sus mentes, hasta que... 

-Bueno, vamos al lugar a donde voy realmente-dijo Sakura levantándose de su lugar

-A donde quieres ir?-dijo Matt sin quitarle la mirada

-Solo síganme-

Sakura salió de la escuela y se dirigió hacia la ciudad, caminaron mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a una mansión, estaba descuidada, la maleza que estaba en el jardín había crecido bastante, la reja de metal estaba oxida.

-Aquí es donde querías venir?-dijo Yuliana con cara de que feo

-Shaoran, puedes decirme si reconoces esta mansión?-dijo Sakura volteando a verlo a los ojos

El chico le dijo que no con la cabeza

-Vamos Shaoran, dime en la carta voz, por quien lloraba ese día?-

-Daidouyi, entonces esta casa es de...-

-Si, entremos, Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBÉRATE!

¡FLOTE!-

Los muchachos flotaron hasta la entrada principal de la mansión

-Y como vamos a entrar?-dijo Yuliana como retando a Sakura

La muchacha solo sacó una llave que traía colgando, la metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Al entrar todo estaba cubierto por mantas blancas, la maestra se dirigió a una habitación, al entrar todo estaba cubierto por mantas rosas, blancas y verdes, Sakura entro y cerro los ojos, recordó la primera vez que entro a su mansión, los jardines, su habitación sin las mantas.

-Y bien, para que venimos?-dijo Tomoyo

-Mi sobrina, esta mansión era de mi mejor amiga, la que considere como mi hermana, tu madre-

-Dices que esta es la mansión de mi madre-miro toda la habitación

-Si-la chica se acerco a una manta rosa y  la quito, había un cuadro de ella con el traje de gato, de atrás del cuadro saco un control remoto, ella apretó un botón de color rosa, verde y blanco, atrás de ella se abrió una puerta secreta, cuando se abrió completamente, había trajes, videos y fotografías...

-Este es un secreto entre Tomoyo y yo, aquí guardamos fotos, videos y trajes que ella hizo de mi-una lagrima callo de los ojos verdes de la maestra

-Ah, Sakura, por que venimos aquí?-dijo Matt tratando de cambiar la conversación

-Solo vengo por un traje que nunca pude usar por mi mudanza a Hon Kong, mi enfermedad, no me permitieron usarlo, y en esta batalla lo usare-

-Tía yo te grabare, estoy segura de que si mi mamá te grabaría con ese traje-

-Claro, solo déjenme tomarlo y nos iremos-

Sakura tomo una caja donde se encontraba el traje e inmediatamente se fueron


	16. El final de Dark Moon

Mi amor eterno (16º parte)

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde dentro de poco será la batalla final, Tomoyo estaba en su habitación hacía vestuario para sus amigos, Sakura no salía de su habitación se había sentido muy cansada, ella sabia por que se sentía así, su enfermedad acechaba su vida, pero esta vez la atacaba con mucho mas rapidez, Yuliana estaba practicando y los guardianes ayudaban a Asuka y Matt a entrenar, sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo, pero tenían que ahorrarlo lo más posible, Kaho se había ido, ella sabia que si iba sería un estorbo.

Sakura estaba acostada, su enfermedad iba más rápido que la ultima vez, se sentía cansada, estaba acababa de perder el sentido de gusto, esta perdiendo la vista y esta perdiendo el tacto, ella decidió no decir nada, tenía miedo, sus amigos pensaban que tardaría tiempo en presentarse su enfermedad, ella perdía las esperanzas, pero estaba segura que si reposaba ahora podría dar lo máximo en la batalla.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde, todos se alistaron sabían que ya sería la batalla

-Esperen, ustedes como grandes hechiceros, tienen que estar presentables para la batalla final, así que aquí tienen-

La joven de pelo largo y gris les dio a cada una caja, excepto a Shaoran, Eriol, Nakuru, Sakura, Spinel y Kero.

Todos salieron, sus vestimentas eran lindas, se vieron unos a los otros y se asombraron:

Asuka traía un traje de color crema, constaba de una falda hasta las rodillas y listones blancos del lado derecho de la falda, su blusa era de color crema y blanco de manga larga, su pelo lo traía amarrado con una cola de caballo con listones de color crema y una flor en la oreja derecha de color blanco, traía unos aretes en forma de luna. Traía unas botas de color blanco

Yuliana traía un traje azul cielo, constaba de una mini falda de color azul cielo, a los lados de la falda tenia rayas de color azul marino, su blusa era con escote, alrededor del escote tenia color azul turquesa, la blusa era una combinación de color azul celeste y azul reina de manga corta, traía el pelo amarrado de media cola, en el pelo suelto traía listones azules, sus aretes eran unas estrellas. Traía unos zapatos de color azul celeste

Matt traía un pantalón de color morado, su cinturón era de color violeta, su camisa era de color verde-morado de manga corta, en el pecho traía un circulo de color violeta con azul, en la parte de atrás de la camisa traía rayas de color azul, morado y violeta, sus zapatos eran de color morado con violeta.

Shaoran traía el mismo atuendo que cuando era niño, solo que en el pecho tenia insignias chicas que decían "Jefe de Clan Li", al igual que Eriol tenia el mismo atuendo de Clow, Yue, Spinel, Kerberus y Ruby Moon no necesitaban atuendo.

La puerta de la habitación de Sakura se abrió, ella salió, e inmediatamente  Eriol, Yue, Shaoran y Matt, se sonrojaron al máximo, ella traía un traje conformado de una blusa de manga corta color rosa, una falda del mismo color de la blusa, en la parte de atrás de la falda tenia unos listones de color rosa pálido y rosa mexicano, traía una boina de color rosa cerezo.

-De acuerdo vamonos, nos están esperando a las 7:30-

-Cómo lo sabes?-

-Por que Dark Moon no para de decirme llega a las 7:30 y ya me arto así que ya vamonos-

Todos se fueron, tardaron 30 minutos en llegar se pararon enfrente de la Torre de Tokio, Sakura cerro los ojos para sentir la presencia de Dark Moon, en ese momento ya no sintió lo que tenía en las manos, ella abrió los ojos, ella recordaba traer algo en las manos volteo a su derecha y tenía a Tomoyo tomada de la mano, paso lo que temía, había perdido el tacto, ella ya no podría sentir nada, le dolió, solo esperaba poder ver hasta la batalla...

-Y bien? Ya lo sentiste tía?-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, señalando el pico de la Torre de Tokio

-De acuerdo, vamos no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Yuliana

-Esperen, no podemos llegar así como así-los detuvo Sakura

-Por que no?-dijo Yuliana viéndola º_º

-Por que mi sobrina esta aquí, Spinel Sun, Kerberus ustedes defenderán a Tomoyo se los encargo-

Sus guardianes asintieron con la cabeza

-Esta bien ama, como lo desees-dijo la pantera negra muy respetuosa

-Así, Sakurita te me cuidas-

-Claro-la chica se acerco y los guardianes y los acaricio, a ella le dolió, no puedo sentir el pelaje que tienen sus guardianes

-Bueno, ya vamonos- dijo Asuka

-Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo ¡LIBÉRATE!, Flote llévanos hasta la cima de la Torre de Tokio ¡FLOTE!-

Al llegar estaba Dark Moon, solo, sin Black Moon.

-Bienvenidos, ahora los destruiré, pero que haces tu aquí?-

-Bueno, estoy aquí para detenerte-dijo Eriol seriamente 

-No importa, los destruiré-

Sakura se empezaba sentir mal, estaba confundiendo los colores por completo, no sabía distinguir bien los colores.

-¡ESPADA!-

Sakura se puso en posición para luchar, tuvieron una batalla sorprendente, Drak Moon tenía la ventaja, hasta que Sakura salto mas alto que cualquiera, dando le una patada por la espalda a Dark Moon, el se cayo, al igual que Sakura.

La joven estaba exhausta, ella intento pararse, pero un dolor agudo en le corazón la detuvo, Dark Moon se había puesto de pie, él la iba atacar...

-No vida.....no esperanza.....cuando el rey de la muerte gane....no habrá vida-

Una bola gris se puso entre sus manos, él la iba a lanzar cuando...

-No te lo permitiré-dijo Shaoran tomando su espada-Dios del trueno ven a mí-

Un rayo cayo sobre Dark Moon haciéndolo caer.

-Sakura estas bien?-dijo Matt ayudándola a levantarse

La joven asintió con la cabeza, inmediatamente se puso de pie y le entrego una cuantas cartas.

-Dios de los espíritus que nos protegen, ven a mi llamado para poder atacar a este enemigo...!AHORA!-por atrás de Asuka salieron fantasmas de ataque, ellos le dieron un ataca sorpresa, esto hizo que Dark Moon estuviera ocupado

-Ahora me toca a mí, Los cuatro elementos son vitales para la vida, solo pido uno, ven a mi auxilio ¡TIERRA!-Shaoran exclamo

La tierra se levanto haciendo perder el equilibrio a Dark Moon, mientras Yuliana lo esperaba...

-Dios del fuego ven a mí-

Drak Moon estaba fuera de combate, pero esto no se iba a quedar así, Yue le iba dar el ultima ataque cuando, Dark Moon se levanto y ataco por donde estaba Tomoyo, el ataque fue directo a Tomoyo, pero Kerberus se interpuso y cayo, estaba gravemente lastimado...

-KEROOOOO no te perdonare-dijo Sakura entre lagrimas

Matt saco la carta disparo y trueno

-Cartas Sakura, ataquen a nuestro enemigo ¡TUENO! ¡DISPARO!-

Dos rayos se impactaron en Dark Moon, ahora Yue le dio un ataque, su ataque de las espinas de hielo, Sakura saco cuatro cartas, los cuatro elementos

-Cartas creadas por Clow y ahora convertidas a cartas Sakura, quiero que me ayuden en destruir a nuestro enemigo ¡VIENTO! ¡AGUA! ¡FUEGO! ¡TIERRA!-

Las cuatro salieron al mismo tiempo, rodearon a Dark Moon en un tornado, solo se escucho el grito de Dark Moon, cuando regresaron a sus formas de cartas, Dark Moon había desaparecido, después Sakura se desmayo...


	17. El primer beso de Yue

Mi amor eterno (17º parte)

Sakura despertó, abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes, pero ella se asustó, no vio nada, su vista era de color negro, de sus ojos verdes salieron lagrimas, ella no pudo caminar, ya no sentía las piernas, ahora pasaría lo que tenía que pasar, ella moriría...

-Sakura por que lloras?-le pregunto dulcemente Yue

-Yue tengo miedo, yo ya no viviré mas, eso me duele-

-No te preocupes Sakura, yo siempre estaré a tu lado-

-Gracias Yue, por eso te quiero-

El guardián se acerco al rostro de su ama y le dio un tierno y dulce beso, lleno de amor, pero sorprendentemente ese beso le dio energía de Yue, cuando se separaron ella abrió nuevamente los ojos y pudo observar los colores, todo, sintió sus piernas, pudo sentir a través, pudo sentir las sabanas de seda y su guardián, ella se levanto con ayuda de su guardián, bajo las escaleras y vio a Kero dormido en el regazo de Nakuru, que a su lado tenia a Spinel, ella pudo ver a Matt, Asuka y Yuliana peleando, luego vio al amor de su vida, Shaoran que le dio un beso.

-"Ahora entiendo lo que necesitaba mi ama era energía, bueno si me pregunta que lo hice por que lo sabía, si eso le diré, pero bueno ya esta nuevamente de pie"- pensó Yue algo sonrojado

Nakuru abrazo fuertemente a Sakura, también Tomoyo, Asuka, Eriol, Kero, Spinel, Yuliana y por ultimo Matt.

-Que bueno que estas aquí-dijo Yuliana

-Si, al parecer ya no tendré esa enfermedad del corazón-

-Cómo sabes?-pregunto Shaoran

-Por... -Sakura sé sonrojo-por que cuando estaba en la batalla me sentía mal, que por eso me costo trabajo pararme, y Yue me dio algo de su energía y así me cure, lo que necesitaba era energía

-De haberlo sabido hace 15 años-

-Si, pero creo que volveremos a Hon Kong-

-Exacto, me esperan para controlar el Clan-

-Entonces ya se van-dijo muy desanimada Asuka

-Si, tenemos que regresar-

-Bueno, pero no se olviden de nosotros ok?-dijo Nakuru abrazando a Sakura

Los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza

Después ya habían empacado, estaban listos, ya habían ido al aeropuerto, solo faltaba abordar el avión

-Tomoyo tu también te vas?-dijo Yuliana viéndola

-Si, me voy con mi padre Eriol-

-QUEEE?-gritaron los tres al unísono

-Si, ella es mi hija-dijo Eriol abrazándola

-Bueno, entonces espero verte-

La chica asintió, Sakura, Shaoran, Nakuru, Yue, Eriol, Tomoyo, Spinel y Kero que iban en una maletas se despidieron y abordaron el avión

-Bueno, yo la próxima semana me voy-

-Que? Pero como? A donde te vas?-

-Me voy de regreso a Inglaterra Ishida-dijo bajando la cabeza para no encontrarse esos lindos ojos azules 

Después de una semana Yuliana se fue, Asuka y Matt se habían quedado solos pero tenían la esperanza de volverse a encontrar...

Sigue leyendo en el Epilogo 

**__**


	18. Epilogo

EPILOGO

Yuliana se fue a Inglaterra, conoció a un hechicero parecido a Matt de nombre Davis, se hicieron novios y se comprometieron, Sakura tiene una hija llamada Sakura Nadesko y un hijo llamado Shaoran Fujitaka, Shaoran le presta mas atención a Sakura y a sus hijos, es una gran hechicero, pero Sakura le gana por mucho, Tomoyo se caso con un chico hechicero de nombre Ken, Tomoyo tiene un hijo de 2 años, llamado Yukito, Eriol se comprometió con Kaho, Sipel y Kero son novios, Nakuru solo se acuerda de Touya, Matt, no se ha enamorado mas, solo su corazón es para Sakura, Asuka tiene un compañero muy encimoso llamado Suyuki Akaishi y por ultimo Yue es completamente feliz por haber besado a Sakura, ahora solo se conforma tener su amistad, pero esta historia no se acaba así Black Moon piensa atacar, pronto.......

**LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESTA HISTORIA LA HARÉ PRONTO CON ÉL TITULO: DESPUÉS DE 10 AÑOS**

CANCIÓN DE AMOR ETERNO 

****

**_  
Lo tengo oculto en mi corazón durante mucho tiempo  he querido decirte pero no me salen las palabras que expresan este sentimiento. _**

Mi corazón si pudiera de lo decía  pero soy yo el que no puedo mis brazos quieren abrazarte  mis labios quieren besarte.

****

Pero con solo saber que lo quieres  ha  el  mi corazón se parte solo en sueños puedo estar contigo.

****

**_Pero no debo rendirme se que puedo tener tu corazón   se que me puedes querer y tu amor al fin alcanzare……         _**


End file.
